Feelings and Misunderstandings
by desiderium cordis
Summary: Hermione and George and the unexpected resolution of their sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

**AN...The characters and places are all J.K's**

Hermione stood on the ladder, reaching up to hang decorations from the ceiling of the room of requirement. The DA's final meeting before the Christmas break was starting in two hours and she had thought they would appreciate some Christmas cheer. She had gone to the kitchens after dinner to ask the elves for some Christmas decorations and snacks and had asked, in a tone that allowed no argument, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George to help her set up.

It seemed the others had conveniently forgotten to show up as Hermione was now only assisted by George. She was trying to convince herself that it could be worse but that was proving hard to believe. Since the Yule ball last Christmas she had been unable to look at the younger Weasley twin without seeing him in a way decidedly more than simply friendly. In his dress robes he had looked so much more handsome than she ever remembered, green eyes sparkling in a way she had never noticed before, causing her focus to slip from her date and his endearing accent and mispronunciation of her name.

It had only worsened over the summer break when he had gained the ability to apparate and had once apparated directly into the bathroom to have a shower while Hermione was trying to do the same thing. His lack of common sense in apparating into the bathroom rewarded her with an eyeful of unbelievably fit, semi naked redhead, and him with an eyeful of entirely naked, dripping wet bookworm. Needless to say he tried to leave in a mad rush, through the door this time, and ran into it a couple of times before successfully escaping a madly blushing Hermione.

Hermione had been unable to look him in the eye and had avoided being alone with him to the best of her abilities since then. She was so embarrassed that people only had to say his name in her presence for her to blush, his presence coming within one metre of her resulted in rushed excuses to flee the vicinity and hide until she had resumed her normal not-beet-red complexion.

However now she had been forced to be in his presence for the last half hour she had resumed her normal complexion and even managed to look him in the eye and smile at him a couple of times, acknowledging his comments and jokes. Just as she finished hanging the piece of tinsel she was holding she wondered why she was so embarrassed. He had seen her naked, so what? She knew it was far from the first naked female body he had seen, her gossipy roommates being beneficial for once in respect to the sexy Weasley. Worse things had happened in the world. She even had a sneaking suspicion that he had enjoyed the view of her body as much as she had enjoyed the view of his muscled torso and abs and his strong and incredibly capable looking shoulders, arms and hands. He seemed to linger a little longer than necessary before fleeing.

_Grow up Hermione,_ she told herself, _who cares, get over it and start a conversation. Ask him to help you with something. It's not like your asking something outrageous. _

"Hey George," she started out tentatively, his head snapped round in shock to look at her, "do you think you could bring me that box of decorations? Please?"

He nodded dumbly and retrieved the box, walking towards her with a slightly puzzled look on his face and placing it at the foot of the ladder.

She was panicking,_ what do I do now?_ She asked herself, _ask his opinion on something you dolt._

"what, umm, what do you think I should put up now?" she asked him, pleading him with her eyes to be his normal Weasley twin self and just go with the flow, pleading him not to brush her off and embarrass herself all over again.

"I, uh, I dunno I'll have a look in the box" he replied, smiling slightly and bending to look through the box.

Hermione looked back over the room and pondered over what else it needed. George had managed to place mistletoe all around the room, sporadically across the centre and every metre along the walls. She in turn had managed to hang tinsel from each of those strange parts of the ceiling that hung down, stopping just above George's head. She was distracted trying to figure out the decorations and didn't hear George trying to get her attention. As a result George had to grab her to get her attention and the hand on the back of her thigh was surprising enough that Hermione spun around instantly, throwing herself both off balance and onto George. As he attempted to catch her and not get hurt she ended up clinging to him for support, arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist, as he stumbled and ended up with her pinned against the wall by his hard and attractive body.

George had, upon being requested to help with decorations, promised to tell Fred why he had been acting strange the last couple of months if he could detain the others and give him some alone time with Hermione. He had hoped that once they were finally alone together they'd be able to get over the awkwardness of their last private encounter. However that was not to be the case.

As he hung mistletoe randomly around the room he could still see quite clearly in his mind how hot Hermione had looked naked….and wet. Her body was amazing. Thought she hid it under those oversized and baggy robes her body could most certainly inspire a raging hard on with its perky and surprisingly large breasts, firm flat stomach and toned, smooth thighs. Godric, he'd given himself an erection just thinking about her.

He turned in surprise when she said his name, feeling guilty, oddly scared she had somehow discovered what he was thinking. It was the first time she had spoken directly to him since before the shower incident and he couldn't help but love the way she said his name. He walked to her with the box of decorations over his crotch to hide his prominent erection. He was relieved when she turned around to face the room again, giving him the opportunity to rearrange his bulge in a more discreet way, before he crouched down beside the box to look through the decorations.

He did not anticipate the incredible view this new position would afford him until he glanced back up at Hermione and saw right up the back of her skirt. Smooth creamy thighs leading up to surprisingly tiny black lace knickers that made his groin tighten all over again were now the sole focus of his world. He couldn't believe how much she turned him on by doing nothing at all.

_Well then what are you waiting for?_ He thought to himself, _if it goes well you end up snogging a hot bird, if it goes bad she tells you to jog on and it remains awkward. It's not like you're up to lose anything. _

He stood up, fixing his erection once more, took a deep breath and said "Hermione, I need to talk to you"

She didn't respond in any way and George figured she was lost in her own little world. He reached out a hand and placed it on the back of her thigh, "Hermione?"

She jumped at his touch, spinning around to face him and before he knew it Hermione was falling toward him and clinging onto him in a way that made him stumble, spin and hold her up against the wall. He could feel his erection pressed against her in an incredibly intimate and arousing way and hoped she hadn't noticed. However when he looked up into her eyes they were round as saucers and he just knew that she could feel it too.

Hermione felt his erection against her knickers, pressing hard against her in a most delicious way as he supported her with his body. She felt her knickers grow damp and wanted nothing more than to grind herself against him as they both remained unmoving, unwilling to give up this position. George moved in the next second, Hermione had no idea whether it was to get more friction or to get away but the friction it caused resulted in her eyes closing and a gasp leaving her throat as she heard a sharp intake of breath from him. They froze again.

As they stilled, their breathing causing their chests to be the only things that moved, she became aware that with every breath her breasts rubbed ever so slightly against his chest and she knew her nipples were getting hard, she could feel them tingling ever so slightly with arousal.

Goddamit this feels good, she thought to herself, but I need more, I doubt he'd object. He started it and, after all, she's not the one with a massive erection. _It's already awkward, you've got nothing to lose, just go for it! _She thought to herself.

She took a sharp intake of breath and pressed her pelvis against George's harder and rubbed against his erection slightly, tightening her legs around his waist in the process. A noise was ripped from her throat at the intensely good feeling this movement made, what she could only assume was part moan, part whimper.

George almost passed out from shock when prim and proper Hermione Granger ground herself against his already impossibly hard cock. He tightened his hands on her waist in response to her movement, breathing in sharply at the friction caused when his hands slid from her waist to her ass to better support her as he pressed into her in return. Their breath started to come faster, hands gripping tighter until George couldn't take it anymore and closed the distance between his mouth and her throat and sucking, licking and biting her into frenzy as he thrust against her.

She groaned and leaned her head back giving him better access to her throat. As she ripped at the collar of his school shirt to undo it and get to his skin, his hand slid from her ass, up under her shirt to rest on her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple, making her twitch in pleasure and moan his name.

"George"

When he heard his name he momentarily panicked, thinking she wanted him to stop but before the horror of that thought could fully take hold, she was whispering something in his ear that made him drag her to the floor with him on top of her for better leverage and a better ability to do as she wished before his legs gave out.

"Harder…..George uhh harder …please"

He thrust against her with renewed vigour as her hands finally tore his shirt open and ripped it off, stroking his skin as her moans became louder and his left hand stroked her nipple harder, his right hand holding her to him.

As much as he was giving her right now, his tongue on her neck, hands on her body and erection rubbing perfectly against her clit with every thrust, she wanted to feel him, feel his heat pressed up against her with barely a barrier in between. This thought made her take her hands off his chest and slide them down to his belt buckle, undoing it as quickly as she could. He froze and moaned as she grasped him in her hand, pulling him out of his boxers and school trousers and stroking the hot velvet tip with her thumb. She let go only to tug down his pants and underwear and drag him back against her.

The new feeling of his cock against the rough texture of her lace underwear had him gasping while the feeling of his hot cock rubbing the lace against her clit had her doing the same. His hands left her ass and breast to yank her school skirt up to her waist allowing him to look down at where they were pressed together. The sight made him want her even more and he thrust against her almost viciously, holding her in place by her hips and pressing into her so hard, so perfectly, that before long she was gasping his name and coming hard as she dug her fingernails into his biceps, moaning his name.

The sight of her coming undone and the sound of her moaning his name made him want her even more and as she came down from her orgasmic high he pulled away from her to tug her knickers down her legs. Her eyes snapped open as he did this, chocolate brown meeting ocean green for an instant before George asked "Mione?"

She knew what he was asking, just as she knew that she could not say no to him. She knew in her heart that she wanted to give herself to George, she wanted him so badly in this moment that she could barely nod her head before she was dragging him against her and wrapping her legs around his waist once more.

He placed the tip of his cock against her, feeling her more than ready for him after her orgasm and without a second thought thrust deep inside her. He heard her whimper and felt her stiffen underneath him as her nails bit into his skin. Thank god she's not moving he thought, she's so tight it's a wonder I haven't come already. He started to move slowly, shallow thrusts, getting them both used to how he felt inside her until he couldn't take it anymore and began pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her urgently.

Hermione was happy he didn't see the tears that had escaped her eyes at his harsh entrance into her, happy he hadn't noticed her whimper as one of pain as he tore through her hymen. It felt as if she had surely split in half, especially when he first moved , however as he began to move more she began to enjoy it, feeling waves of pleasure instead of pain as she felt him move inside of her and as his arm came down to rub her clit while moaning against her neck.

"Fuck…uhhhh Mione….so...fucken…tight"

He knew he was going to come soon, could feel it as he began to lose rhythm and thrust into her roughly. Knowing that he wanted to see her come again, hear her moan his name again and feel her come on his cock he reached down to massage her clit. At this she began to thrust up against him as he thrust into her and he came what felt like seconds later with a hoarse cry of "Mione". His orgasm bringing on her own as he felt her pussy tighten around him and heard her cry out, "George".

He collapsed onto her, boneless, resting his cheek on her breast, hearing her racing heartbeat that could match his beat for beat.

She felt like she was in heaven. The aftereffects of her orgasm combined with his delicious weight on top of her making her want to sleep for a decade in this very position and never move. It was rushed, fast and frantic and she had loved every second of it. Until he lifted himself off of her to fix himself up.

He lifted his weight off her, kissing her on the neck and chest before pulling out of her and pulling her skirt down as he moved back. As much as he wanted to he knew she wouldn't be happy with him ogling her pussy as he sat back on his heels to tuck himself back into his pants. She looked thoroughly shagged and he didn't think he'd ever been happier than in this moment knowing he'd been the one to make her look like that.

He also knew that it wasn't just a shag, well at least for him anyway. He wanted to know he was the only guy to make her look and feel like this; he wanted her to be the only girl that made him look and feel as thoroughly shagged as he did now also. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, but he didn't know how to ask. He didn't want her to reject him. This fear seeming stupid after what they'd just done but he was still scared nonetheless.

He stood to button his shirt back up and saw her smiling shyly up at him. He gave her a wide grin in return. "That was amazing" he said to her. He turned away from her to do up the rest of his buttons so she wouldn't see his fingers shaking wildly out of nerves at what he wanted to say next, "Been wanting to do that since the summer".

"Me too" he heard her say from behind him.

His inner voice cheered at the thought of Hermione fantasising about him since the summer.

"I know where I'll be coming for a good shag in the future now eh Granger. Thanks for that" he said cheerfully. The second he said it he wanted to take it back. He didn't know how it was meant to sound but it came out sounding like he only wanted her for a shag every now and then. It came out crude and dismissive.

He spun around to see Hermione, still on the floor though now in an upright position, looking more hurt than he'd ever seen her before in her life, looking like she was about to cry. As he opened his mouth to explain himself, her face changed. Her eyes became closed off and emotionless, her mouth closed and became a hard line. She stood up, straightening her skirt and began to walk away.

"Mione, wait!" he yelled at her retreating figure.

Hermione froze. It was like she had been punched in the gut, or hit with an incredibly strong curse. She couldn't breathe. He only wanted to shag her. A casual shag when he felt like it, nothing more. How could she have been so stupid. She'd given herself to him and was left lying on the ground, thanked and dismissed like a common whore. Why had she thought he'd be any different to her than he supposedly was to the countless other girls Lavender and Parvati gossiped about in their dormitory. She felt dirty, humiliated, angry but above all, hurt.

She felt herself about to cry and stopped herself. She wouldn't cry in front of him, wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing what he'd done to her. She stood up, righting her skirt as she did so and turned her back on him. She walked toward the door, ignoring him as he called out to her. She came to the door just as it opened to reveal the others. She stood back as they walked in, greeting her, smiling. George came over to her as everyone filed through the door, a slightly scared expression on his face.

"Mione I didn't mean it like that" he pleaded, "Just let me explain"

The others realised something was wrong as George spoke to Hermione. Harry and Ron noticed the look on Hermione's face and took a step back, the angriest they'd ever seen her looked like a happy kitten in comparison to what they were looking at right now and they had no interest in getting involved. Ginny noticed their red faces and messy hair, coming to the conclusion they had been arguing intensely, not even imagining they'd just had sex. Fred was the only one to notice the love bites forming on Hermione's neck and raised an eyebrow in his brothers direction before scanning the room for evidence of what he thought had occurred. His eyes landed on what looked like a pair of lace knickers causing him to slowly edge his way over to them, pocketing them to give back to Granger later, lest someone else see them and catch on. He didn't want his twin murdered after all.

Hermione froze as George called her Mione. As he said it she saw him in her mind, on top of her, hands digging into her hips, tensing as he came deep inside her and calling out "Mione". She never wanted to hear him call her that ever again. She squared her shoulders and turned to face him, looking him dead in the eyes as she growled out "Don't you dare call me Mione ever again".

"Please, just listen to me…" he started

"I've heard what you had to say George Weasley, now you listen to me," she took a step closer to him "Go To Hell" with that she turned her back and stormed out the open door.

George didn't want her to go. He had to explain. He couldn't stand the way she looked at him, like she hated him more than anyone in the world. He ran after her, grabbing her arm as he caught up to her just outside the room of requirement. Before he knew what was happening she had turned around, her wand pointed at his throat, glaring at him with more hatred than before even and spat out venomously "Stay the fuck away from me" before wrenching her arm from his grip and practically running down the corridor away from him.

Everyone was too shocked to move. Hermione never swore. She never pointed her wand at someone unless it was someone she intended to curse, someone she hated, like Malfoy. They were all wondering the same thing as they watched her practically run away; what did George do or say to make her so angry?

George was too shocked to move. He hated himself in that moment. Hating himself for hurting her so much, all he wanted to do was run after her and hug her, hold her while she cried, promise her that he cared more about her than any other girl he had ever been with. But now he was fucked. He'd screwed everything up so bad that she never wanted to talk to him again. Heartbroken and unable to face his family and Harry, and the questions they would undoubtedly ask that he could in no way answer, George walked away from the room of requirement.

Once out of sight of the others Hermione broke into a run, not stopping until she was back in Gryffindor tower. He'd used her. And as she walked up the steps of Gryffindor tower, tears rolling down her cheeks, his come and her blood, mixing and dripping down her leg, she realised he hadn't even kissed her.

**AN...Thinking of continuing this, if the reviews are good i'll write more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy you all loved the first chapter, thanks to everyone that reviewed or even read and enjoyed it. I hate to do this to you after such encouraging reviews but at the moment I just can't get out a chapter that I'm happy with and that will do the first chapter justice. I am working on it though and I hope that I'll have an awesome second chapter for you soon.

xxx


End file.
